Where's Mom and Dad?
by Agent Tuckerson Keswick
Summary: Snaptrap finds a way to get back at the T.U.F.F. Agents by kidnapping their parents. this is also an episode idea for Butch Hartman.


Dudley and Kitty were driving around in the T.U.F.F. Mobile on the lookout for some bad guys, when suddenly...

Keswick: Agents, i'm getting intel! come quick!

the agents get back to T.U.F.F. and rush in. Snaptrap comes up on the screen.

Snaptrap: T.U.F.F. Agents! I have kidnapped your parents! if you ever want to see them again, brng me their most valuable possessions, or they will be put to sleep! Snaptrap out! [screen goes off]

Kitty: oh no! Snaptrap has our parents!

Keswick: my parents and I only just made up! oh, if only I could tell my mom and dad I l-l-love them one last time!

Chief: that monster has my mommy! she's the light of my life!

Dudley: we have to save them! i love my mom! I can't lose her! I will never be able to live without her!

Chief: Agents, this is our most important mission yet! the life of our parents rest in your hands...or paws!

Kitty: we're on it, chief!

the agents speed off towards D.O.O.M. Meanwhile, Snaptrap was waiting for the agents to arrive with the possessions. the agents' parents were trying to get him to let them out.

Keswick's mother: you'll never get away with this!

Kitty's mother: HEEEEELP!

Snaptrap: it's no use! no one will ever hear you! [pokes Keswick's mother's nose]

Keswick's mother: grrrrr! [bites Snaptrap's finger]

Snaptrap: AAAAAH! HEY! that wasn't very nice!

Keswick's mother: ooh, hurt didn't it?

Keswick's father: let me outa here! i'm not an animal! [looks at a sign that says 'animals'] i-i-i-i-i am...

Snaptrap: HA! that was hilarious! [gets near Keswick's mother]

the dust from the cage makes her sneeze, and she sneezes all over Snaptrap.

Keswick's mother: hi-TCHOO! [slob gets on Snaptrap]

Kitty's mother: bless you. are you alright?

Keswick's mother: *sniff* i'm fine. thanks.

Peg: are you allergic to rats? because he could be making you sneeze.

Keswick's mother: no. it's the dust.

Snaptrap: agh! gross! Keswick slob!

Peg: HA! now THAT was hilarious!

Chief's mother: if i get out of here, i will give him the itch of his life! i'll be a flea he can't get rid of!

Keswick's mother: *sniff* i think this dust is making my allergies act up. hi-CH! hi-CH! *sniff* [rubs her cute little nose]

the agents were on their way. they soon stopped seeing a little Keswick in distress. it was Keswick's sister. she was injured.

Keswick's sister: *sniff* [tears stream down her cheeks]

Kitty: [gets out and rushes over] what's wrong?

Keswick's sister: *sniff* i was walking across the street when the light said walk. then this jerk decided to run me over anyway without watching the street.

Dudley: that's terrible, but we'll get him later. right now, we have five people to save!

Kitty: let us get you to the hospital. [picks her up and puts her in the T.U.F.F. Mobile]

they take her to the hospital and then continue.

~transition to Snaptrap's lair~

Keswick's father: i have to go to the bathroom.

Snaptrap: go in the cage or hold it!

Keswick's father: maybe i should go on you!

Snaptrap: you would go in front of all these ladies?

Peg: just shut it already!

Keswick's mother suddenly sneezed through her cute little nose.

Keswick's mother: *sneezes softly*

Snaptrap: sheesh, wet nose! why don't you try sneezing in your arm!

Keswick's mother: *sniff* no! deal with it! hitchoo! [rubs her nose] since you won't let us out of the cage, i won't stop sneezing on you!

Kitty's mother: hey, Mrs. dumbrowski. can't you just hope through the bars and bite him?

Chief's mother: i would, but he has flea spray, and he may kill me.

the agents bust in.

Kitty: freeze, Snaptrap! [points blaster towards the rat]

Dudley: and hand over all the moms!

Keswick's father: ahem!

Dudley: and father...

Snaptrap: never!

Kitty and Dudley: [blasts him]

Kitty and Dudley were getting all the parents out of Snaptrap's lair and into the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Snaptrap revived and stepped on Keswick's mother's tail before she could get out.

Snaptrap: not so fast! [steps on Keswick's mother's tail]

Keswick's mother: AAAAAAH! [bites Snaptrap]

Snaptrap: OW! [falls backwards]

Keswick's mother gets into the T.U.F.F. Mobile. the two agents arrest Snaptrap, and take him to prison. they then bring the parents to T.U.F.F.

Keswick: good job, Agents Puppy and K-K-Katswell! you saved our parents from what ever horrible pain Snaptrap could've put them through.

Chief: mommy! [runs to hug his mom]

Chief's mother: oh, son! i missed you!

Keswick's mother and father: son! [runs and hugs their son]

Keswick: mom! dad! [hugs his parents]

Keswick and his parents: [tears stream down cheeks]

Keswick's mother: *sniff* son, i missed you so much! [cries and hugs her son]

Keswick: [hugs and pets her softly] shhh... it's okay, mom.

Keswick's father: calm down.

Kitty's mother: thank you for rescuing me, Kitty. i love you.

Kitty and her mom: [hugs]

Peg: that was very heroic what you did back there. thank you. good boy, Dudley!

Peg and Dudley: [hugs]

after the Keswicks stopped hugging, Keswick's father needed to use the bathroom.

Keswick's father: where's the bathroom? Snaptrap had us in the cage for so long, i had to hold it for the last 5 hours!

Keswick: once again, right behind you.

Keswick's father goes to the bathroom. he soon comes out again after he's done doing his business.

Keswick's mother: we love you, son!

Keswick: i l-l-love you, too!

everyone went home with their moms for the day. they spent time with their parents.


End file.
